Gutter assemblies are generally provided on building structures with sloping roofs to receive and carry the water which runs off the roof. A roof plate is also frequently provided which extends from the gutter member upwardly along the roof between the shingles and the roof substrate. The roof plate prevents water from contacting the substrate in the event water seeps upwardly under the shingles by capillary action.
Various types of such prior art gutter assemblies having gutter members and roof plates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 667,821, 873,407, 929,684, 2,943,421, 3,426,488, 3,248,827, and 3,436,877.
The present invention departs from these prior art gutter assemblies by providing a pitchable gutter assembly which includes a roof plate defining a C-shaped pitching cavity and a gutter member which includes a pitching flange extending into the cavity. The vertical disposition of the flange in the cavity varies along the axial length of the cavity for pitching the gutter member, and the free edge of the flange resiliently seals against one of the cavity walls for preventing water from seeping under the roof plate by capillary action.
More specifically, the roof plate includes a roof wall adapted to be secured to the shingled roof underneath the shingles. The roof wall extends over the gutter member and terminates at a connecting wall which extends vertically downwardly into the gutter member vertically below the top marginal edges of the gutter member. The connecting wall terminates at a cavity flange which is reversely bent and which extends back in a direction toward the facia board preferably parallel to the roof wall. In this manner, the roof wall and connecting wall and cavity flange define an open C-shaped pitching cavity which faces in a direction toward the facia board.
The gutter member includes a back wall and a front wall and a bottom wall which define an open generally U-shaped water cavity for receiving run-off water from the shingled roof. The back wall at its upper end adjacent the roof plate has a pitching flange which extends into the pitching cavity of the roof plate. At the higher end of the gutter member this pitching flange is toward the top of the pitching cavity, and at the lower end of the gutter member this pitching flange is disposed vertically lower in the pitching cavity. This accommodates the proper pitch for the gutter member to insure water flow along the gutter member in a direction toward the downspout. The free edge of the pitching flange resiliently engages one of the cavity walls for preventing water from seeping under the roof plate.